


Surprise!

by btobsparkles



Category: BTOB, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btobsparkles/pseuds/btobsparkles
Summary: “Your discharge is a Saturday, Why not?” she flashes an adorable smile through a video call, Minhyuk meanwhile burns through every excuse in the book and Mina is nothing but persistent.
Kudos: 2





	Surprise!

\--1--

_Straight-forward_

The first time it happened. Twice is promoting ‘Heartshaker’ and Minyuk had a full-blown golden blonde for ‘Ya’. But that was the way back then because it was some secret before-military-phase ritual that BTOB had unknowingly set. Mina remembered how he smiled easily, forming pretty half-crescents that momentarily distracted her from his fashion _faux pas_ pairing a choker with whatever. Despite being a senior, he bows respectfully to them and that was when she really _caught_ sight of him. It was a rooted admiration years ago but she quickly dismissed as respect being Minhyuk is in a respectable senior group, in fact. But then she realizes, maybe it was not just a _form of humble respect_. From then on, she usually sees him in random places. Always noticing the small respectful gestures and thought how cool of a senior he is. Thinking about it, analyzing his actions happened often than what she expected.

_She had decided._

On the day of _TwoNight_ concert a certain Minhyuk, alone in the waiting room which the boys often call _solo promotion suffering_ dawns upon him. Not until an hour later, Peniel visited him with an unexpected group of friends.

Staring at his certain pretty visitor blankly. She snapped her finger in his face.

“…my number?”

“You know?” She’d grin cheekily, almost teasing. “Your phone number.”

It took an embarrassing few seconds for him to realize that yup, he was getting hit on. By one of the nation’s acclaimed visual. Mina Myoi of Twice. He made a chuckle on his mind because, no, this is impossible to happen. Haha. What a funny joke. Ah… wait where was he?

Jihyo (one of the unexpected guest) laughed out loud while Peniel’s acting really weird, mouthing him a clear “ _I'm sorry hyung”_ in the background.

“Sorry.” He blurted out belatedly, summoning an apologetic expression. “I don’t have a phone”

Mina stared at him for a moment, expression unreadable and Minhyuk briefly wondered if she was one of those girls, the ones that weren’t used to being turned down on a regular basis and readied himself for whatever egomaniacal spiel she was going to launch at him. Who in the right mind would _not_ give his number to a Mina Myoi, but he’s thinking of the right thing to do at the moment. It felt wrong for some reason if he’s being honest.

But then suddenly, she was _literally_ laughing in his face while he blinked in surprise and mild confusion. It was at _that_ point that Minhyuk suddenly remembered that he was, in fact _holding_ his supposedly ‘non-existent’ phone _in._ his. **freaking**.hand in full view of anyone with functioning optic nerve. He could actually _feel_ his face become engulfed in shame-flames and was already in the mental midst of constructing an honest-but-gentle speech to let this kid down easily (1) He’s enlisting (2) she’s too pretty (3) *mental block down mental block down*. All the thoughts running inside his head was broken down easily when Mina let out a high pitched laugh for a good 3 minutes, almost running a tear in her eyes for severe laughing. She made a cough, let out a final laugh, and cleared her throat.

“Ahh, that’s _such_ a shame.” She sighed dramatically, regretfully.

“Maybe next time, then.”

Then she’d smile knowingly at him making a pretty form of crescent “I’ll enjoy your concert for the meantime.”

The three of them walk off, and he’s left staring at her. She marched proudly but it felt like she’d been rejected but not dejected. And Minhyuk remembered thinking how it was a very mature and funny incident. That first time set the precedent, though, and it became their pattern afterward: him coping out at any opportunity (request to visit him in the army, her consistent cute video messages to cheer him up, etc, etc). She lets him slide most of the time. It was kind of cute and a little funny actually.

…for the most part anyway.

Now it has been two years of this _weird relationship_ and he had completed his service, he thinks maybe…

\--2--

_He’s back_

“Your discharge is a Saturday, Why not?” she flashes an adorable smile through video call, Minhyuk meanwhile burns through every excuse in the book and and Mina is nothing but persistent

“Just a quick dinner though. Please” The sad face was evident, he sighed.

_Because our date is supposed to be a surprise_

Minhyuk thought, but never mind. He chuckled a little louder than he wanted it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this one-shot was longer but this is all I have for the meantime. If you're reading this, thank you for your time.


End file.
